villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shawlong Kūfang
Shawlong Kufang is one of the Fracción of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and a villain from Bleach. History Past Shawlong was once an Adjuchas-class Hollow that led a small group of other Menos that included Di Roy Rinker, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Grindina, and Edrad Liones. One day as they were wandering through Hueco Mundo, they came across another Adjuchas, Grimmjow, that Di Roy attempted to devour. However Grimmjow suddenly struck with great speed and power, killing two unnamed members of the group and taking a bite out of Di Roy's face. Shawlong saw great power in Grimmjow and asked him to join their group as their king in their quest to become Vasto Lorde-class Hollows. However Shawlong and the others later realized they would not become Vasto Lordes, when after they had eaten their thousandth Hollow, they stopped getting any stronger. Finally after eating their three thousandth and still not becoming any more powerful, Shawlong and the others announced to Grimmjow that they had given up. They realized that they would never become any stronger, but Grimmjow just scoffed at them and decided to go off on his own. However before he could go, Shawlong asked him to eat part of each of them since when part of a Hollow was eaten, their evolution stopped. Grimmjow agreed and took a bite out of each of the five. Later at some point, Shawlong was turned into an Arrancar along with his comrades and they became Fracción to their old leader, Grimmjow. Attacking the Human World After Ulquiorra and Yammy returned from their mission to the human world and Ulquiorra stated that Ichigo was not worth killing, Grimmjow and Shawlong objected. Shawlong pointed out that Ichigo just standing up to them meant they should have killed him as a matter of course. Grimmjow decided to bring Shawlong and the rest of his Fracción on an unauthorized mission to the Human World. After arriving in Karakura Town and scanning it with their Pesquisas, Grimmjow ordered his Fracción to kill anyone with the slighest bit of spiritual pressure. Shawlong headed out with Nakeem and came across Captain Toshiro Histugaya and his liutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Shawlong engaged Toshiro and easily fought him, even after he released his Bankai, and later, noted that Yylfordt had released his Zanpakuto, either out of boredom or because he'd been attacked by something he'd been uprepared for. Toshiro took the opportunity to rush at Shawlong and though his initial attack failed, he managed to strike the Arrancar with his Bankai's tail. Shawlong then pointed out the ice flower that had formed with Toshiro's Bankai and that it had been losing petals. He came to the conclusion that it acted as a counter for how much energy the Bakai had left and that it would be easy to kill Histugaya after it ran out of energy. But Shawlong decided that as a captain, Toshiro deserved some respect and that killing him when he was out of energy wouldn't be the sporting thing to do. He released his Zanpakuto and proceeded to unleash a series of slashes on Toshiro, before the captain could even react. Shawlong then told Toshiro his full name and his Arrancar number and the captain charged at him, but the Arrancar just slashed off one of his wings, which he managed to regenerate. Toshiro asked if Shawlong's number meant he was the eleventh strongest Arrancar, but he explained that Arrancar numbers was the order of their birth not their strength. He went on to explain that that only held true for Arrancar with numbers 11 and higher, while the numbers above that were for the Espada, who were ranked in order of power. Shawlong told Toshiro that an Espada had come with them, one that was ranked number 6. However Rangiku got permission for her, Toshiro, and Renji Abarai to release their Gentei Reiin, allowing them to gain their full power. Shawlong found his arm instantly frozen and watched as his comrades were slain, then attempted to flee. However the captain caught up with him and froze him completely, before shattering him. Powers Shawlong has considerable spiritual power and is a skilled swordsman, wielding his Zanpakuto quite well. He is able to use Sonído, an Arrancar technique that lets him move at high speeds, and Pesquisa, another Arrancar technique that lets him detect and gauge spiritual pressure. Shawlong also possesses skill at analyzing his opponent's abilities. Like all Arrancar, he is able to enter Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Tijereta, with the release command, "Snip". In this form, Shawlong gains a set of sharp claws and great speed, able to slash at Toshiro's body before he even knew what was happening. Trivia *Shawlong is the oldest of Grimmjow's fracción and seems to be the oldest Númerous Arrancar, given that his number is 11. *He is playable in his Resurrección form in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. Category:Bleach villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Villains Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains Category:Demon Category:Playable Villains Category:Clawed Villains